


A Small Light

by paynesgrey



Series: The Dying Light: Rey and Kylo Ren Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, perfect drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she looked into his eyes, she saw more. Perfect Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Light

Rey looked into his eyes and saw more than just rage.

He circled around her with both bloodlust and grace. He’d rather kill her than go down in shameful defeat.

Yet, this was all on the surface. Compassion reminded her to look beyond his shroud. Kylo Ren was more than his feared name.

Beyond the miasma of his anger, she saw his truth that he no longer saw himself. Kylo Ren was still the boy of his mother and father.

Rey could _sense it_ , a light so small she barely felt any hope for him.

He didn’t have much time.


End file.
